Tigress forced orgasm
by lunar silver
Summary: This is a 3 chapter story request by TiPostory maker


This is a 3 chapter story request by TiPostorymaker

It's a warm spring morning, everyone in the Jade palace is still asleep dreaming of whatever they're dreaming about but two of the residents that live in the Jade palace just made their dreams come true by losing their virginities to each other last night, "You were amazing Tigress".

*Giggle seductively* "So were you my mighty warrior". Everyone else that lives in the Jade palace went to Mr. Pings restaurant for one of his special business deal offers, that day unaware that the now married couple PO and Tigress Ping planned for this day to have sex as they said they'll clean the dojo while everyone else was gone, The dojo was clean when everyone returned from Mr. Pings restaurant but PO and Tigress were nowhere to be seen, 'Oh they finally did it, I'm so happy for them'. Viper mentally said so no one but her would know where the new married couple Po and Tigress Ping were 'I bet there still in bed right now and Tigress is loving the sound of calling herself Mrs. Ping in her head as much as I like knowing that she has found true happiness with Po'.

"Where are they, I thought they would be done cleaning the dojo by the time we got back" shifu was about to go look for them but it was a good thing Viper knew what Tigress and Po's intentions were so Viper convinced shifu after training and cleaning the dojo in one day they would be exhausted and just go to bed. Shifu knew Viper was right so still naively thinking PO and Tigress despite being married they still sleep in separate rooms but unbeknownst to shifu Tigress has moved into Po's room, only by sharing the same bed without moving any of her things to his room so Tigress could sneak out of Po's room but always gives him a kiss on the cheek while he slept before leaving his or Tigress would say their room before the morning gong wakes everyone up, so it would still look like Tigress still sleeps in her old room so shifu would be none the wiser. The day after PO and Tigress had sex for the first time together, Tigress was feeling a bit sore which was expected but to her it was a good kind of sore because it was because of Po.

"I never felt so happy to feel sore the next day, more so then just from kung fu training, Shifu decided that they should train outside today since it was bright out and the fresh air would do wonders for the Kung Fu master's training today, with everyone outside and stretching before starting their training for the day Viper noticed that Tigress was showing signs of soreness and at the same time a smile whenever Tigress feels the soreness show, Viper knew Tigress could trust her with secrets that Tigress would never tell anyone else about except of course Po not just because they're married now but because they trust each other, so Viper is determined to hear the the dirty details of there first time together.

As everyone was now outside Viper took this chance before training started to ask Tigress how was her first time with Po, "So Mrs. Ping was your first time with your husband everything you could've dreamed of and more, Tigress could only smile and whispered exactly how it went and not leaving any detail out of what Po did to her. 'OH MY GOD' Viper screamed in her head knowing that's what Tigress was probably screaming out loud and in her head while moaning as the newlyweds had started the honeymoon while everyone else was at Mr. Ping's noodle shop, Viper couldn't help but blush more and more until her face was red as a tomato with every detail Tigress described. After Tigress was done telling Viper of her first night with Po as his wife everyone got ready to start training unaware that they're being watched from a mountain nearby with a telescope by someone who's masturbating to his sole attention on Tigress as she is now wearing her new uniform, the stalker continues to masturbate while describing to himself how you could bounce quarters of Tigress's ass and how he would never tire from groping her big gravity defying marshmallowey soft breasts, judging by the size he thinks there on the line between c and d cup, the stalker decides that either tonight or tomorrow night he's gonna kidnap Tigress. As the training was now over Po walked over to Tigress stopping her from joining everyone else that were heading inside for a break so none of their friends or shifu could see Po as he kissed Tigress while roughly groping her ass which Tigress could only respond by moaning in pleasure but was muffled by Po's kiss so none of their friends or shifu could hear, Tigress wrapped her arms behind Po's neck signaling to Po that she loves it when he takes charge and gets rough like this that was all it took for the spy to stop touching himself as he is now raging in anger.

"How could Tigress let a fat panda touch her like that and love it", the spy decide that he was gonna kidnap Tigress tonight and he was gonna punish her by not being gentle when he takes Tigresses first time not knowing Po and Tigress are married and Tigresses first time was already taken, but until he finds that out he would begin the process of Tigresses atonement to him and return her to his view of purification.


End file.
